


Природа и воспитание: Школа (School)

by PulpFiction



Series: Природа и воспитание [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Почти о том, что написано в заголовке.Пятый из шести рассказов цикла "Природа и воспитание". Оливеру три года, и Шерлок и Джон обсуждают, надо ли отдавать его в школу.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892165) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Джон хотел поговорить о чем-то важном, что ему не понравится.   
Шерлок знал это, потому что знал Джона как свои пять пальцев. Однако Джон в подобного рода вещах был настолько открытой книгой, что, по мнению Шерлока, даже прохожие на улице знали, что Джон что-то затевает и боится этого. Даже идиоты.  
В общем, Шерлок изо всех сил находил себе работу. Вот в чем Шерлок был поистине блестящ, так в это в избегании неприятных ситуаций. Он вырос, избегая родителей, неудивительно, что он весьма поднаторел в этих вещах. (Впрочем, Шерлок был блистателен в большинстве аспектов, положа руку на сердце).  
К счастью, у Лестрейда произошла целая серия ограблений банков. Шерлок обычно не работал с подобного рода преступлениями, но как отвлекающий момент годилось. Кроме того, Оливер после слишком большого числа убийств был очарован этим делом, и Шерлок подумал, что все уладится.  
Однако он упустил из виду готовность Джона завести неприятный разговор во время слежки за очередным банком — предполагаемой мишенью следующего налета.   
— Оливеру в этом году надо пойти в школу, — заявил Джон без предисловий.   
Шерлок был поражен, затем пригвоздил Джона взглядом.  
— Мы можем отложить этот разговор до того времени, когда не будем заняты погоней за преступниками? — спросил он, понижая голос и махнув рукой в сторону банка для пущего эффекта.  
— Нет, — возразил Джон, — потому что ты собираешься постоянно проводить жизнь в погоне за преступниками, пока Оливеру не исполнится восемнадцать, а затем скажешь: «Ох, мы даже не отправили его в школу. Что ж, он отлично справился».  
— Он прекрасно _справится_ , на самом деле. Ему не нужна _школа_ , ведь он — это я.  
— И я, — заметил Джон.   
— Верно. Да. И ты, тоже, — Шерлок махнул рукой. — У него что-то от меня, что-то от тебя, дискуссия завершена. — Шерлок повернулся к банку.  
— Нет, нет, ничего не завершено, — воспротивился Джон. — Он должен ходить в школу.  
— Ты уже это говорил.  
— Но ты не ответил.  
— Я ответил. Я не согласен, а ты просто игнорировал мое мнение.   
— Шерлок, не стоит спорить. Он невероятно умен и готов пойти в школу…  
— Именно поэтому он не должен идти в школу. Он невероятно умен. Его сделают… обычным и скучным, — Шерлок не отрывал взгляда от банка.   
Он прямо кожей ощущал на себе взгляд Джона, что раздражало, поскольку они были в засаде, а не на сеансе фальшивой психотерапии.   
— Ты думаешь, я позволю этому случиться? — наконец, сказал Джон после долгой минуты благословенной тишины.   
— Погляди-ка, кажется, появился грабитель.  
— Ему понравится школа, полагаю.  
— Да, точно грабитель! — не унимался Шерлок.  
— Он будет лучше всех остальных детей.  
— Почему мы все еще об этом разговариваем? — прошипел Шерлок, быстро поворачиваясь к Джону.   
— Потому что мы должны об этом поговорить, — ответил Джон. Господи, как же раздражало Шерлока его вечное упрямство.   
— Ему три года, — напомнил Шерлок. — Всего три года. Ему не нужно никуда ходить, кроме тех мест, где находимся мы, миссис Хадсон, Молли, на крайний случай, Майкрофт, поскольку ты очень его любишь.   
— Я не говорю, что он будет ходить в школу на полный день. Всего несколько часов в неделю…  
В этот момент банк взорвался.

***

— Шерлок, — произнес Джон.   
Тот нарочито храпел.  
— Шерлок, я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
Шерлок продолжал усердно храпеть.  
— Пссст, — прошипел Джон ему в ухо. — Вставай. Ты проснулся?  
В ответ раздался храп, храп, и еще раз храп.  
Шерлок слушал, как Джон выходит из комнаты, идет на кухню и… начинает уборку. Было отчетливо слышно, что он убирался.  
Очевидно, что Джон пытался доказать Шерлоку, что тот притворяется, но это было неважно, потому что Джон вытащил мусорную корзину, а на кухне лежали образцы, над которыми Шерлок работал _несколько недель_.   
— Отлично, — сказал Джон, когда Шерлок появился на кухне. Он спокойно положил образцы на стол. — Ты проснулся. Садись. Выпьем чаю.  
Шерлок мрачно смотрел на него.  
— Еще время спать.  
— Время спать, — повторил Джон. — А ты кричишь на меня всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь упростить лексикон Оливера.  
— Я имею в виду, что сейчас то время, когда люди должны спать.   
— Оно называется «ночное время», Шерлок. «Ночное время».  
— Как бы то ни было, — Шерлок махнул рукой. — Идем спать.   
— Нет, мы разговариваем, — твердо ответил Джон. — Садись.   
— Ненавижу говорить, — пожаловался Шерлок.   
— Ты любишь говорить. Просто обожаешь. Ты всецело покорен звуком своего голоса. Ты и Оливер постоянно говорите, не обращая внимания на то, что говорят вам другие. Ты не любишь говорить, когда вынужден слушать _мой_ голос.  
— У тебя прекрасный голос, — возразил Шерлок искренне.   
Джон посмотрел на него в приятном удивлении.  
— Спасибо.  
— Я просто не люблю, когда твой прекрасный голос говорит глупые вещи, — добавил Шерлок.  
— Господи, боже мой, — воскликнул Джон, — _да сядь уже_.   
Шерлок сел, потому что он всегда подчинялся тону Капитана Ватсона, и Шерлок старался не провоцировать Джона на этот тон — он самодовольно думал, что Оливер провоцирует его гораздо чаще — но подобного поворота ожидал. Он молча смотрел, как Джон делает чай и ставит перед ним на стол.  
Затем он отважился.  
— Может, хочешь потрахаться?  
— Шерлок, давай поговорим о школе, — начал Джон.   
— В последний раз, когда мы говорили о школе, взорвался банк.  
— Лишь немного подорвался.  
— Лучше не искушать судьбу. Бог уже высказался по поводу отправки Оливера в школу.   
— Это не судьба и не бог. Это просто преступники, за которыми мы охотились. Я хотел сделать это в темноте, потому что именно таким образом ты любишь разговаривать на серьезные темы, но ты продолжал храпеть мне в ухо. Что, на самом деле, выдало тебя с головой, поскольку ты не храпишь. А теперь скажи, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Оливер пошел в школу?  
Шерлок решил подойти к вопросу серьезно. Он был глупым и бесполезным, этот вопрос, но Джон был им одержим, следовательно, можно было хотя бы ублажить Джона.   
— Он сейчас счастлив. Он не научится в школе ничему такому, чему не можем научить его мы. Мы просто сделаем его несчастным и обиженным. Я бы предпочел, чтобы он не встречался ни с тем, ни с другим, — Шерлок подумал, что это очень разумный и весомый аргумент. Он отхлебнул чая, гордый собой.  
Джон посмотрел на него своим особым _взглядом_ , говорившим, что Шерлок изрек нечто, что Джон считает очень важным.  
— А теперь скажи мне, почему ты решил, что он должен пойти в школу, — потребовал Шерлок, пытаясь уйти от любого важного только что открытого Джоном вывода.  
— Ему нужны друзья, — ответил Джон.   
— Ему не нужны друзья, — ответил Шерлок храбро.  
— Нужны!  
— Мне не нужны друзья, — заявил Шерлок сердито.  
— Нужны! — просто ответил Джон.   
Шерлок нахмурился.   
— Я прекрасно справлялся без друзей. Другие дети — идиоты, и они… они не… опасно заставлять его думать, что он нуждается в других людях, в то время как они не… У него есть мы, и он будет в полном порядке.  
Джон опять одарил его тем самым _взглядом_.   
— Довольно, — сказал Шерлок. — Неважно. Вернёмся в кровать, в темноту, так будет лучше.   
— Ты думаешь, что я когда-нибудь сделаю то, что сделает его несчастным, Шерлок? — спросил Джон.   
— Думаю, что ты и не _узнаешь_ , Джон. Думаю, что ты думаешь, что делаешь благое дело, но иногда ты — полный идиот, и иногда ничего не понимаешь. Для тебя школа была прекрасным местом, потому что ты играл в регби, и тискался с девушками, и, не знаю, напивался и блевал в переулках…  
— Шерлок, ему всего _три_. И школа вовсе не такая…  
— Не притворяйся, что упускаешь мою мысль, — прервал его Шерлок. — Ты был всеобщим любимчиком. Если бы мы ходили в школу вместе, ты бы не взглянул на меня второй раз. Ты, должно быть, сиял как солнце, и никто не посмеялся бы над тем, что ты плохо знаешь биологию и химию. Ведь ты был крут в этой футбольной фигне или, не знаю, в ношении худи, или еще что там делают в школе. — Шерлок рассеянно помешал пальцем остывший чай. — Но школа совершенно другая для людей, не являющихся тобой.   
— Каждый человек, которого ты знал до встречи со мной, был идиотом, — яростно сказал Джон.  
— В этом мы сошлись, — хмыкнул Шерлок без тени юмора.  
— Но он — не ты, Шерлок.  
— Он — моя полная копия, — напомнил тот.  
— Нет, Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.   
Шерлок поднял глаза и осознал, что он впервые посмотрел на Джона с того момента, когда предложил вернуться в постель. У Джона больше не было _того взгляда_. Теперь у него был взгляд, полный решимости. Его фирменный взгляд «у меня есть нелегальный пистолет, и я не побоюсь пустить его в ход».  
— Он — не ты, — повторил Джон.  
— Ты не можешь просто… — начал Шерлок и оборвал себя на полуслове. Сделал глубокий вдох и попытался проявить последовательность. Это было очень важно для Оливера — чтобы Шерлок проявил последовательность в данном конкретном вопросе. Он закрыл глаза и потер переносицу, потому что предпочитал вести такие разговоры в темноте, даже если ему пришлось бы _создать_ эту темноту. — Ты не можешь просто запихнуть его в эту ситуацию и думать, что он не захочет этого, Джон. Потому что он захочет. Он захочет быть… Он захочет быть таким, как все, но у него не получится, и это разобьет его сердце. Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это, но я не позволю тебе разбивать ему сердце.   
Шерлок перевел дыхание в ожидании ответа Джона.   
— Ладно, — тихо произнес Джон после долгой, мучительной минуты.  
Шерлок осмелился взглянуть на Джона.  
— Ладно? — спросил он с надеждой.  
— Ладно. Давай отложим дискуссию о школе. Будем действовать постепенно.  
Шерлок с подозрением прищурил глаза.  
— Постепенно?  
— Детский сад. Мы можем начать с детского сада? Просто… несколько детей, верно? Лишь на несколько часов? И просто… посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим что? — все еще с подозрением спросил Шерлок.  
— Не знаю. Опасно делать выводы, не имея доказательств? Я не знаю, что мы увидим.  
Шерлок внимательно его разглядывал.  
— Это уловка, — сказал он с сомнением.   
— Это _компромисс_ , Шерлок, — возразил Джон.   
— И кто эти дети? — спросил Шерлок. — Как ты их найдешь? Поместишь в свой блог пост о наборе волонтеров?   
— Конечно, я не собираюсь этого делать… Послушай, доверь это дело мне, ладно? Мы просто… создадим детсадовскую группу. Если вся затея окажется негодной, отложим вопрос о школе на годы. Но если все пойдет хорошо, вернемся к школьному вопросу, лады?  
Шерлок обдумал эти слова.   
— Мы вернемся к школьному вопросу. Это не значит, что мы обязательно пошлем его в школу.  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Именно так.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Шерлок. — Заметано. 

***

Шерлок с Оливером были в «Спиди», практикуя дедукцию на владельцах кафе, а Джон пошел на рынок и позвонил по дороге Майкрофту. Тот ответил словами «что случилось?», потому что именно так Майкрофт отвечал на звонки Джона.   
— Нужна твоя помощь, — заявил Джон.   
— Конечно, что случилось? — спросил Майкрофт невозмутимо.  
— Ты знаешь каких-нибудь детей? — спросил Джон.  
Наступила долгая минута тишины.   
— Кроме Оливера? — произнес, наконец, Майкрофт.  
— Кроме Оливера, — подтвердил Джон.   
— Джон, если рассматривать нас двоих, кто с большей вероятностью знает еще каких-то детей, кроме Оливера? — терпеливо спросил Майкрофт.  
— Мне нужно найти детсадовскую группу, — пояснил Джон.  
— В моих должностных обязанностях этого нет, — заметил Майкрофт.  
— Да ладно, твои должностные обязанности — это «все на свете». Но мне нужна хорошая детсадовская группа. Хорошие дети, которые будут, как ты понимаешь, милыми.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я создал детсадовскую группу с хорошими милыми детьми, — уточнил Майкрофт.  
— Может, Грег кого-то знает? — с надеждой предположил Джон.   
— Ты думаешь, что Грег может знать хоть что-то о детском саде, да?  
— Майкрофт, — твердо оборвал его Джон. — Я знаю, что ты на моей стороне, когда дело касается социализации Оливера. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что будет хорошо, если он пойдет в школу и заведет себе друзей.  
— И я всегда говорил, что Шерлок никогда не согласится на это. Шерлок провел в школе ужасное время.   
Джон знал это. Он всегда об этом догадывался, но теперь все стало хуже, когда перед глазами Джона была копия Шерлока в детстве. И стало невообразимо плохо, когда он заставил Шерлока раскрыться по поводу того, как сильно было разбито его сердце из-за отсутствия друзей в школе.   
— Верно, но я думаю…  
— Ты думаешь, что сейчас все будет по-другому, потому что теперь есть ты, но я не знаю, как ты собираешься контролировать жестокость других детей. Ты не можешь пойти и всех перестрелять. Школа — неизбежно ужасное место, но это всего лишь обряд посвящения, он сделает Оливера сильнее.   
— Господи, Майкрофт, ты действительно это исповедуешь? Какого же черта творится в ваших элитных школах?  
Майкрофт лишь тяжело вздохнул.


	2. Часть 2

На следующий день, прямо посреди урока скрипичной игры, раздался звон дверного колокольчика.   
— Не клиент, — заявил Оливер, который уже знал, кто и как звонит. Он подбежал к окну, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, и воскликнул:  
— Там _дети!_  
— Там что? — спросил Шерлок, откладывая скрипку в сторону.  
Джон, мывший на кухне посуду, просунул голову в гостиную.  
— Что он сказал?  
Оливер уже промчался мимо них, вниз по лестнице.  
— Оливер! — крикнул вслед Шерлок. — Подожди. Ты даже не знаешь, чего они хотят! Может быть опасно! Они могут оказаться злыми детьми!  
— Это еще лучше! — крикнул в ответ Оливер.  
Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на Джона, словно винил его в этом безумстве.   
— Он — это ты! — напомнил Джон.   
— Откуда пришли эти дети, Джон? — требовательно спросил Шерлок.  
— Думаешь, я нанял детей? — невинно ответил Джон.  
Шерлок схватил пальто и последовал за Оливером, а Джон последовал за ним, потому что его раздирало любопытство.   
Да, за дверью стояли дети. Небольшая группа хорошо ухоженных детей. Все были прекрасно одеты. С ними явно были воспитательницы, подумал Джон. Все они разглядывали Оливера с вежливым интересом.   
Оливер вежливо произнес: «Одну минуту,» — затем, подумав, добавил «пожалуйста». Закрыл дверь перед их носом и повернулся к Шерлоку и Джону.   
— Они зовут меня с ними поиграть, — объявил он. — Очень подозрительно.  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что игра с детьми не является подозрительной, затем увидел выражение на лице Шерлока — странная смесь ужаса, отвращения, печали и преданной любви.   
Детектив ответил нарочито нейтральным тоном:  
— Они хотят поиграть с тобой, Олли. Ничего подозрительного в этом нет.  
Оливер наморщил нос в задумчивости. Иногда такое выражение было у Шерлока, но Джон полагал, что из него давно пора было вырасти.   
— Разве?  
— Да, — твердо сказал Шерлок. — Совершенно естественно. Совершенно нормально. Ты хочешь с ними поиграть?  
Оливер подумал, потом открыл дверь.  
— Где мы будем играть? — спросил он.  
— В парке, — ответила воспитательница.   
Оливер еще немного подумал.  
— С утками?  
— Ненавижу уток, — сказал один ребенок.  
— Утки злые, — согласился Оливер. — Я видел, как они однажды убили человека.  
Дети заохали.  
— Ты это видел? — спросил один из них.  
— Ну, я видел тело убитого человека. То же самое, — ответил Оливер. — Я знаю все, что в парке может убить человека.  
— А что может убить тебя в парке? — спросил еще один ребенок.  
— Утки, — ответил Оливер со знанием дела.   
Он вышел на улицу, и группа пошла к парку. Шерлок и Джон последовали за ними.   
— Он так временами похож на тебя, что мне становится больно. Ты ведь знаешь это?  
— Эти дети от Майкрофта, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Боже, я надеюсь, что это не так. Страшно подумать, что твой брат столь мощно продлил свой род.   
— Ты знаешь, о чем я, — не поддался на шутку Шерлок.  
Джон немного помолчал. Затем признался.  
— Я думал, ты бы мог… Посмотри, ему же хорошо, разве не так? — Джон кивнул в ту сторону, где Оливер, словно король, был окружен свитой из восхищенных детей.  
Шерлок очень долго смотрел на Оливера, затем тихо сказал:  
— Он вовсе не так сильно на меня похож, как ты считаешь. 

***

Джон часто спрашивал Шерлока, что они с Оливером делают долгими ночами, когда он, Джон, спит, как и полагается «homo sapiens». Истина заключалась в том, что Шерлок и Оливер не делали абсолютно ничего. Они наслаждались тишиной и часто проводили ночи, едва осознавая присутствие друг друга. Не грубо игнорируя, нет, а по принципу «есть-что-то-еще-чем-занят-мой-мозг».  
Посему Шерлок понял удивление Оливера, когда сел на полу напротив мальчика со словами:  
— Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?   
Оливер увлеченно строил модель позвоночника, которую принес Майкрофт. Старший Холмс приносил Оливеру исключительно интеллектуальные подарки, что приводило Шерлока в бешенство. Детектив подозревал, что именно поэтому Майкрофт и дарит их.   
— Ты хочешь в школу? — спросил Шерлок.  
Оливер сморщил на долю секунды свое миниатюрное Шерлоковское личико, затем пренебрежительно отмахнулся, вернувшись к позвоночнику.  
— Чему меня там могут научить?  
— Вот именно! — торжествующе воскликнул Шерлок. Оливер ощущал ровно то же самое, что и он. Конечно, могло быть только так. Ведь Оливер — его клон, в конце-то концов.   
Шерлок оставил Оливера возиться с позвоночником и вернулся к трактату, который, по его мнению, должен быть посвящен исследованию вопросов ухода за зубами и информации, которую можно из этого извлечь. Но умные заметки больше не привлекали его внимания. Он обнаружил, что сидит и смотрит на Оливера, который в процессе сборки конструктора разговаривал сам с собой. Он издавал задумчивое «хм-м-м», и торжествующее «ага!». Оливер, совершенно одинокий со своим проектом. Такой одинокий, что говорит _сам с собой_.   
Но ведь Оливеру нравилось быть одному, возразил себе Шерлок. Определенно, Оливер предпочитал одиночество. Шерлок и сам предпочитал работать один, это было быстрее, эффективнее и…  
Самая громадная ложь, которую он когда-либо себе говорил. Он был одинок каждую секунду своей жизни, пока не встретил Джона. Он прекратил позволять себе признаться в этом, потому что если бы он признался, он просто должен был бы … _остановиться_.   
Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и опять сел на пол напротив Оливера. Оливер поднял на него удивлённые глаза.   
— Тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Шерлок.  
Оливер одарил его взглядом.  
— Мне не нужна помощь.  
— Конечно, не нужна, — согласился Шерлок, поняв ошибку. — Может, скажешь, что ты делаешь?  
И Оливер, после секунды осторожного молчания просиял. А затем протянул ему модель позвоночника и рассказал, что именно он делает. Он не знал ни одного технически верного понятия, но его объяснение включало «та острая штучка» соединяется с «той не острой штучкой», а затем устанавливается напротив «этой круглой штучки», а затем надевается на «часть, которая в этом месте не белая». Оливер в стремлении объяснить, как именно должна быть собрана эта модель, буквально забрался к нему на колени и держал конструктор так, чтобы Шерлок смог все как следует разглядеть.  
Шерлок издавал одобрительные восклицания, но сам едва слушал, потому что был охвачен ужасом. Его ребенок, оказывается, _одинок_? Он в действительности вырастил одинокого ребенка после того, как всячески хотел этого избежать?  
Он вжался лицом в кудряшки Оливера и сказал:  
— Олли, ты ведь знаешь, что в любое время можешь мне все рассказывать.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Оливер счастливо и, откинувшись назад, прижался к Шерлоку.   
— Я всегда захочу тебя выслушать, — сказал Шерлок.   
— Знаю, — и Оливер повернул позвоночник вверх ногами, чтобы полюбоваться.   
— Тебе понравилось играть с детьми в парке? — спросил Шерлок.   
— Да! — воскликнул Оливер солнечным и радостным голосом. — Они ничего не знают. Они идиоты.   
— Верно, — прошептал Шерлок в волосы Оливера. — Конечно. Ты хочешь пойти в школу? Ты не будешь ничему учиться, просто… будешь объяснять элементарные вещи другим школьникам.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — легкомысленно ответил Оливер, словно это не было самой значительной вещью, которую услышал Шерлок после слов Майкрофта «посмотри, это твой клон».

***

— Все в этой школе ужасно утомительно, — громко возвестил Шерлок. Джон оглянулся, заметив любопытные взгляды. Затем повернулся к Шерлоку и попросил:  
— Ш-ш-ш…  
— Почему я должен говорить тихо? — возмутился Шерлок, сверля взглядом учительницу. — Это правильно. Оливер не будет играть в _кухню_. Эта кухня не имеет никакого химического оборудования. Что он будет делать на кухне без химического оборудования?  
— Готовить? — ласково подсказал Джон.   
— Это же _не настоящая техника_ , — сказал Шерлок, словно думал, что Джон смутится.   
— Могу я вам помочь? — спросила учительница, походя к ним с легкой улыбкой.  
— Здравствуйте, — Джон попытался улыбнуться так широко, словно компенсируя невежливость Шерлока. — Я — Джон, а это мой супруг, Шерлок. И у нас маленький сын, который…  
— Слишком умен для этой школы, — встрял Шерлок.  
Джон послал учительнице самую обворожительную улыбку, которой уже давно не пользовался. Однако если Шерлок будет продолжать так себя вести, Джону следует что-то предпринять.  
— Он…  
— Какие дети учатся у вас в школе? — спросил Шерлок. — Я хочу сказать, они наверняка окажутся идиотами. Но это те идиоты, которые будут восхищаться превосходящим их интеллектом, или те идиоты, которые будут смеяться над ним, потому что сами не в состоянии придумать ничего лучшего?  
— Мы с Шерлоком собираемся посмотреть уголок маскарадных костюмов, — провозгласил Джон, оттаскивая Шерлока. — Ладно. Я знаю, как это трудно для тебя, — прошептал он.   
Шерлок бродил между костюмами.  
— Единственная интересная штука во всей школе, — заявил он, потрогав розовую балетную пачку. — Маскарадный уголок. Отличная идея!  
—Рад, что ты одобряешь хотя бы одну вещь, Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.   
Шерлок вздохнул и перестал теребить костюмы. Он не смог посмотреть Джону в лицо и уперся взглядом в грудь, но Джон счел, что этого достаточно.  
— Если он возненавидит школу, мы немедленно заберем его отсюда. Обещаю.  
— Верно, но это случится, если дети окажутся плохими, — указал Шерлок.  
— Если дети окажутся плохими, мы можем привлечь Майкрофта, чтобы он выдал их родителям кучу штрафных талонов.   
Шерлок обрадовался.  
— Блестяще!  
— Я ведь шучу, — отметил Джон.   
— Ты, может, и шутишь, но Майкрофт определенно это сделает, — сказал Шерлок радостно.   
Джон испугался, что это может быть правдой. Майкрофт сходил с ума по Оливеру, и Джон был уверен, что он натравит все британское правительство на любого ребенка, который посмеет обидеть Оливера.   
Джон подумал о ребенке, который обидит Оливера до слез и решил, что не будет проблемой, если Майкрофт привлечет ресурсы британского правительства. Он также подумал, что у него опять начнутся ночные кошмары, если окажется, что Оливер будет страдать.  
Он смущенно ответил.  
— Будет прекрасно.  
Шерлок лишь посмотрел на него.

***

В первый день школы Оливер выглядел таким нелепо взрослым в своем школьном костюмчике, что Джон даже посмотрел на календарь в телефоне, чтобы убедиться, какой сейчас год. Наверное, подумал он, произошла ошибка. Конечно, крошечный ребенок, кто сейчас меняет свою жизнь, не может быть готовым к школе, не может быть на пороге четырехлетия. Четыре года. Джон вдруг осознал, как быстро Оливер станет большим и все закончится, и внезапно сказал:  
— Может, это и плохая идея.  
Он внезапно почувствовал себя слегка нехорошо. Оливер скоро выйдет из их квартиры. Зачем он его выталкивает? Почему бы не дать ему возможность быть здесь, в холе и неге. Мир был ужасным местом, и именно он заставлял Оливера в него погружаться.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, пока миссис Хадсон снимала невозможное качество фотографий, а Оливер смотрел на нее, нахмурившись и негодуя по поводу ненужной суеты.  
Затем Шерлок беспечно сказал:  
— Все будет хорошо.  
Джон бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Что? Ты сам думал, что это конец света с того момента, как я это предложил.  
Шерлок выждал паузу, посмотрел на Оливера и сказал:  
— Ладно. Да. Я все еще не уверен в обратном. Но только одному из нас позволено паниковать, иначе вокруг воцарится полный хаос. Все будет в порядке.  
Джон долго смотрел на мужа.  
— Шерлок, вчера ты буквально _взорвал_ на кухонном столе мертвую крысу.   
— Я… вычистил… тот угол, — сказал Шерлок, отмахиваясь.   
— Просто напоминаю. Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду под словом «полный хаос», наша сегодняшняя жизнь именно такова, — и Джон его поцеловал.  
— Хватит, пора идти, — скомандовал Оливер.  
Джон подумал, что в отсутствии Оливера будет определенное преимущество, заключающееся в возможности позаниматься любовью в те дни, когда не будет расследований.  
Они шагали с Оливером к школе. Мальчик держал свой череп и, казалось, был очень счастлив, выпаливая поток выводов об окружающих людях. Шерлок обычно участвовал в этой дедукции, но сейчас шел молча, что совсем не удивляло Джона.  
Джон ощущал, что вслед за ними поворачивались камеры видеонаблюдения. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт провожал Оливера в первый день школьных занятий, и Джон понял, почему на этот раз Шерлок не пустил Майкрофта. Шерлок вел сильную внутреннюю борьбу, чтобы отпустить Оливера в школу, и Джон не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт был свидетелем этого.   
Но все равно он сказал:  
— Помаши ручкой дяде Майкрофту, Олли.  
Оливер послушно махнул рукой в направлении ближайшей камеры, даже не подняв на нее взгляда.  
Когда они прибыли в школу, поток болтовни Оливера иссяк. Он стоял, вцепившись в свой череп и выглядел очень маленьким и немного ошеломленным. Джон попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Оливера ошеломленным. И ему это не понравилось, если честно. Джон услышал собственные слова:  
— Если ты не хочешь входить…  
— Оливер, если тебе что-то не понравится, — твердо прервал его Шерлок, — пусть учитель нам позвонит, и мы сразу придем за тобой. Это не наказание и не испытание, которое нужно преодолеть. Это просто школа. Если тебе она не понравится, или если кто-то заставит чувствовать тебя менее блестящим, чем ты есть на самом деле, ты не должен здесь оставаться. Ты никогда не должен оставаться там, где тебя заставляют чувствовать менее блестящим, чем ты есть на самом деле. Мы не будем тебя заставлять. Понимаешь?   
Оливер посмотрел широко открытыми глазами на Шерлока, потом на бегущих детей, и кивнул.  
Шерлок погладил Оливера по голове.  
— Кроме того, из достоверных источников известно, что здесь учатся очень хорошие дети.  
— Из чьих источников? — подозрительно спросил Оливер.  
— Твоего дяди Майкрофта, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты действительно заставил Майкрофта проверить благонадежность этих детей? — спросил Джон.  
— Не тупи, Джон, конечно, я это сделал, — ответил Шерлок.  
К ним подошла учительница. Не та, которая встречала их раньше. Другая.  
Она наклонилась и сказала.  
— Ты, должно быть, Оливер. Я много слышала о тебе. Симпатичный череп.  
— Он принадлежит моему отцу, — сказал Оливер, вцепляясь в череп. — Но сейчас он у меня. Это череп человека, который завещал тело науке.   
— Увлекательно, — сказала учительница, — мне доводилось делать вскрытия.  
Оливер выглядел впечатленным.  
— Моя подруга Молли тоже их делает. А какое вскрытие было худшим? Молли говорила, что у нее был мужской труп, которого протащило через огромную машину.  
— Давай присядем там, и я тебе все расскажу.   
Учительница улыбнулась и подмигнула Шерлоку и Джону, когда Оливер пошел с ней.   
— Боже мой, — воскликнул Джон. — Твой брат приложил такие усилия и нанял учительницу специально для Оливера?  
— Мой брат — гений. Но я буду все отрицать, если ты передашь ему мои слова.  
Оливер, запоздало вспомнив о родителях, обернулся к ним с сияющим лицом и помахал рукой.


End file.
